take your parent to camp
by Nicholas Andrews
Summary: Im in no mood for this besides i suck at peragraphs so i'll cut to the chase, my oc gang are having there parents, mortal and godly, come to camp this summer, just a one shot album, don't care if you wanted to see the pjo gang here, only a few are gonna be here, don't like it, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Take Your Parent to camp day

**Now I know I said i'd right this sooner but I have 2 reasons. 1, Keep in my mind social life does not revovle around fanfiction. Net, I have a life outside of this and my friend is inviting me to hang out more so NO promises i'll update daily, I can try though. 2, for the past 2 days i've been talking with a fellow writer known as neoexplosion (hey neo) and now I have one more chapter for the story, now since the beginning it's self is somewhat either lame or interesting, I'll cut you a deal, throw some reviews my way and I will make the chapter, my goal is 2 or 3 reviews for the day, if that happens i'll make the chapter, otherwise better luck nexttime. By the way I don't have kyle's back story written nor do I plan to for a while, I want to make it a mystery until he becomes a favorite.**

**Kyle's POV **

I blocked a low strike of a dagger with the blade of my sword, I then kicked the dagger out my opponent's hand and elbowed her in the face. She fell to the ground and as he tried to reach for his dagger I step on her wrist and stare at her, locking eyes from under our helmets before laughing. I help her up as she removes her helmet and I blush, we've been dating for 3 years but I still blush at her violet colored eyes, her tanned skin tone, and her smile. "that was a good spar kyle, I think I got a few slashes on you" I roll my eyes and take my armor off, I had pale skin, a few thin scars on my chest, obsidean colored eyes, and black hair. I guess I shoul tell you just who I am. Im kyle shades, son of hades. The girl I was sparring with was my girlfriend violet, daughter of hecate. We started dating after the echidna war, when things became safe for demi gods. We leaned in close as she moved the hair out her eyes for a kiss, until we heard a whistle we never thought we'd hear again. "jeez guys, im gone for 3 years and your locking lips already, you got guts kyle, make sure I don't have to spill them" I rolled my eyes, that was tyler anderson, son of artimes I know what your thinking, artimes swore off men, well tyler's dad, the man the oil tycoon who CARES about the enviornment (A/N: The first in history, hint hint :/) Him and violet were 2 of my closest friends. I walked to him and high fived him "how's the world wide hunting spree" he didn't stay at camp long cause he didn't feel like he belonged, so he spent funding money from his dad to go hunting, and each trip he'd send a post card, but he stopped somewhere in africa so he must have had the time of his life with his girlfriend victoria. Victoria was a daughter of nike and violet's best friend, she saved our lives way more than one thanks to her silver tounge. (A/n: I told neoexplosion I would use his oc's) tyler spoke up and brought me out of thought "oh hey the gods said they had news but your not gonna like it" that had me curious. The last time he said that the gods had me undercover as a high school student (a/n: NOT DOING IT! Unless you want me to) and that was a total pain in the butt. I was a little worried, but I finally asked, "what was the news" he was hesitant before he breathed and said "they and our mortal parents are staying at camp half blood for the summer" we all had different reaction, some of the campers did spit takes, the others banged there heads on something, meanwhile me and violet were both thinking the same thing. CRAAAAP!

**Not to bad if I do say so my self, now remember the deal and i'll see where it takes me, now the original plan is gonna make 4 chapters in the form of a one shot album, but if you turn in some oc's then i'll make more. Now remember my warning, sphincter spasm, I am liked on this site, I decide weither or not I will abandon it, and if you dare pull the same stuff as last time I will report you without histation, critism is allowed as long as I don't feel your trying to insult me or my personal life, that is when I report you, you have been warned.**


	2. Chapter 2

Take your parent camp

**Well I got to reviewers just not in the way I expected, so let me make this clear, what I said about the reviewers in the prolouge is in NOOO way meant to be high and mighty, and as for the first sentence for the ending AN, THAT WAS A JOKE! Anywho let's begin with kyle and his mother, a basic run down is that kyle's mother delilah is the equivilent to sally only african american, a little more firm, and was never hit by the step father, what makes this chapter my favorite to write is that it will compell kyle emotionally. ON WITH THE SHOW **

**kyle's pov:**

I suppose your thinking why do I hate my mother, Well the answer is simple. I don't and never will, I just hate who she married (A/N: **yes the step dad is the same as gabe but much more violet, aggressive, and a christan pope. the irony huh**) I was nervous enough until I saw my mother step out, she looked great as ever, I walked to her and realized something, for the first time since I was 3 ryan wasn't next to her with a huge bottle of whiskey. I walked to her with a small smile plastered on my face, while hers was huge. "hey mo-" I was cut off by my mother hugging me, I could her my ribs slowly cracking from the force "kyle! It's been forever! You've grown since the last time I saw you, you have to tell me everything you forgot in the letters" I chuckled when she let go, she was still the same overbearing woman I knew, but on the inside It was really good to see her. I explained everything from my older sister lisa joining the hunters, to becoming hades scout to see who deserves and early grave. I chuckled when mom meantioned something about ryan dying from a cross falling on him in church. (A/N: again, irony. Get use to it folks there is a lot of it) but after I finished my mom smiled at me "kyle, I put down a deposit for a public school, I figured since ryan was gone and you could survive the attacks, I was thinking maybe you could come back home with me to los angelas" I was shocked. Not angry or happy, just shocked. On one hand i'd get to live with my mother without worrying about ryan for the first time in forever, and i'd get to be closer to the underworld. But on the other hand i'd miss camp. I got use to waking up to grunts and the sounds of weapons clanging against each other, to the aphrodite girls flirting with me three times a week. But most of all, i'd miss my friends. I'd miss tyler kicking my butt in archery but the tides turning in sparring. I'd miss helping lucas with pranks and standing by his side when he got caught. But most of all, i'd miss violet. I'd miss sitting under the shade with her, decimating any guy who wouldn't take no for an answer, taking her tyler and lucas on every quest i'd have. This was the toughest decision of my life until I saw my mom smirking "mom, why are you smirking?" she pointed behind me where I saw tyler and lucas smiling at me "we figured you miss us to much and since im not really a luxury kind of person and lucas himself needs a place to crash, we're coming with you" My jaw dropped and I looked at my smiling at me, I smiled back and nodded "alright, i'll move back" She smiled and we had a group hug until somebody cleared there throat for us to see dad in his human form smiling at us "delilah, how's life" my dad said somewhat akwardly, making me hold in a laugh. "good, how's death" that got a laugh from both me and dad. They spent hours catching up so I walked off, My wolf fang jumped and licked me on the cheek making me laugh as I pet him, maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Well thats one down, who knows how many to go, By the way yes I will be writing about what happens to the trio AFTER I finish this and another story im writing called fate's suprise, I already have a plan for fates suprise, it's going to be them couping on what happens when the fates send in there children from the future, I smell hyjinks. You guys know the drill, don't forget to favorite and review, i'll see you tomarrow, till then this is kyle shades signing off**


End file.
